The Challenge
by The Lantern
Summary: While teaching his tamer the proper way to dance, Krad is given a challenge by his other-half. One dance, and this dance sparks a sinful new sequence of events left untold. Poor Satoshi never felt more confused, and he's probably better off that way.


**Challenge:** _A story with DxK in which Krad teaches Sato to dance, and Dark ends up crashing the lesson and the angels end up dancing together._

**Challenger:** **Stormshadow13**

**Notes:**_ I believe I've read a similar story dealing with a dance class instructor, Satoshi and Daisuke, and a tango between Krad and Dark. So, all credit of that specific idea to that stories author._

**Playlist:** _Roxanne, Moondance, Smile for the paparazzi, Body Language._

Cool blue eyes surveyed their cold reflection with unease. Stiff shoulders tightened even more as the teen attempted to mimic the steps the video had instructed. Clammy hands grasped at the air as he struggled to place where they would be if he had an actual partner.

Left foot forward.

Right foot in place of left.

Left foot back.

Right foot back.

Hold.

Repeat.

Left foot forward.

Right foot in place of left.

Left foot-

"You're not doing it correctly."

-back.

Right foot back.

"Shut up Krad."

Hold.

"You aren't going to get anywhere with that attitude Satoshi-sama."

Repeat.

"Like you could do any better."

Left foot forward.

"I've had my fair share of boredom Satoshi-sama, and in that time I've sought to perfect my _passions_." A seductive smile curved luscious lips.

The commander broke off with his 'dance' to give his curse a sarcastic stare.

"Are you telling me your guilty pleasure is pansy dancing?"

"Pansy dancing? Oh no, I enjoy the cultured routines-El Tango, La Salsa, the Meringue, la Flamenco-" Amber orbs flickered brightly as their owner leaned closer.

"What are you on about? Even if you had any…skills, they would no doubt be rusty from lack of use." The shorter male sneered, not losing any ground.

"I will teach you, Satoshi-sama." Cool, astral hands grasped the boy's frail wrists.

"I did not ask you to." Came the harsh whisper as the boy yanked away intent on turning away only to run into the blond once again. "What do you want?"

"The extermination of the Niwa, and for you to listen to me for once." Krad narrowed his eyes, shoulders straightening as he stared intimidating down at his tamer.

"Why?" The blue eyed teen questioned as the blonde enveloped him in a possessive embrace

"Hmm?" Powerfully slender fingers corrected the commander's posture the best they could, forcing the tense boy to loosen up.

"Why would you want to help me? What is the catch?" The smaller male snarled as the blonde stepped back, forcing his unwilling partner to follow.

"I've always wanted to help you-"The angel began as they side stepped.

"Bullshit." Satoshi snapped

"…Cross your left foot over your right, balance." The blunet stumbled to obey as he was suddenly pressed close to the other. Krad leaned in, right left slipping to press against his left. This continued for quite some time, Krad leading and Satoshi reluctantly following.

Soon Satoshi became familiar with the routine, now meeting his curse step for step. Time began to fade as they started correcting his previous failure at the Salsa.

"Well well if it isn't the creep himself, dancing all alone." The taunting voice scraped against the tamer's formerly relaxed mood. Suddenly aware of how close he was to his angel, he hurriedly jerked away. Krad paid him no heed, intent on staring down the intruder who could not see him.

"What do you want thief?" Satoshi asked stoically as he straightened out his clothes. He did not question how the thief had gotten into his locked apartment, for it seemed quite obvious.

"Well I was going to inform you that Dai finished his half of the report, but now I'm curious. What exactly are you doing commander?"

"None of your business." The blunet replied bluntly, turning the instructional video off swiftly as he hid the evidence. Bright violet eyes remained trained on the boy's movements with mirthful amusement.

"You were dancing commander, and I'd say it you've been at it for a while, with that sheen of sweat that drenches your always pristine clothing." Satoshi shifted uncomfortably under the thief's intense stare.

"What do you want?" He ground out for the second time that night.

"A dance." Incredulous sapphire orbs snapped up to stare into suddenly close amethyst hues.

"What?" Satoshi choked out, leaning away as the thief trailed a hand up to rest on the small of his back. In the back ground he could faintly hear Krad's infuriated scream as astral fingers grasped at Dark's strong neck with homicidal intentions.

"A dance, you aren't going deaf from all that yelling with your curse are you now?" Husky, hot, the thief's rouse brushed over the vulnerable boy. Satoshi gave a quiet gasp, hands grasping his head as his control was suddenly overthrown. Suddenly he was transforming, evolving-

Left in his place was a gorgeously disheveled beauty, and boy was he angry!

"What .the. Fuck." Krad snarled, sultry voice deepening in rage, slender hands raising the clasp at the thief's throat.

"Now now blondie, cursing can do no good unto a gentlemen's reputation." The darker being scolder teasingly, quick remove twitching fingers from their destined course. Tanned digits laced with cream, the other silken hand placed at the demon's shoulder.

"What the h-"A brief –_passionate_- kiss silenced the beauty temporarily.

"Dance with me Kraddy." Dark demanded, tightening his free hand around a slim waist as he pulled back.

"You are-" Krad hissed as he was placed in the following role, the searing kiss still fresh on his mind.

"Dance." The blond pursed his lips tightly, agitation evident in his gaze.

…

"After this, rest assured it'll be off with your head." The thief smirked as amber orbs narrowed in a glare.

"It'll be my pleasure." Mousy sing-songed back, sweeping into a fast paced freestyle routine, they spun across the room.

It was not a surprise to either of them how easily they melded, every movement in sync.

Two steps forward.

Sweep to the right.

One step back.

To the beat!

And dip.

Spin.

Blonde and Violet intertwined as they swirled and collided. Hooded eyes roved over shimmering limbs as time stood still. Hot breath mixed as their bodies pressed closer and closer yet.

All too soon the song ended, Dark's back against the white-washed wall of Satoshi's apartment.

"We should do this again sometime." He panted, head lolling to the side as he chanced a glance at the down-turned face of his partner and enemy.

"Krad?" He murmured, stumbling to his feet when he gained no response.

"Krad!" Tanned hands grasped pale shoulders, shaking them gently.

"..Perhaps." Violet hues widened in stunned confusion as pale fingers slinked up his sweaty shoulders to lace behind his neck.

"Eh?" Dark emitted a shocked squeak as golden eyes flickered up to meet his.

"You could join me again…" Sultry and seductive the hunter pressed against his prey, silken lips brushing a quivering ear.

"S-sure." Struggling to keep his composure, the thief straightened up, cheeks flushed with exertion and voice darkened with desire. "Next Friday?"

"Saturday, we've got a theft Friday." Krad reminded patiently, planting sweet chaste kisses down the tanned male's neck.

"Mmmm." Dark agreed, unwillingly unwinding from their tangled mess.

"'til Friday." Dark murmured as he finally pulled away stumbling outside. He took to the air immediately as he stepped out onto the balcony door.

His hunter lingered in the doorway, a sly smile gracing bruised lips. "And that my dear Satoshi, was a dance." He cooed as his tamer slowly reemerged, standing awkwardly on unsteady legs.

"Dance? No, that was sex with clothes on." The blunet made a disgusted face as he tumbled into their bed, clothes meshing against his wet skin.

"And what do you think we will be once you've been properly taught?" Krad's smooth purr echoed in his blushing tamer's head as the commander scowled and yanked the covers over his head.

"I'm never letting you help me again." Satoshi swore as he lay sleepless in the bed, Krad long since gone to sleep dreaming of his new challenge.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _There you go Storm-chan! I rose to the occasion, did I perform as you wished? *Bright grin* I feel productive, if not faithful (I will update those stories...one day) anway, I'm feeling rather unloved. Only one or two reviews per story! *Cries* But I love those who do review. *Cuddles faithful reviews*_

_Love,_

_Jess_


End file.
